Pain and suffering
by Crystal Vampire 678
Summary: Naruto Life is all about pain and suffering watch as he gets revenge on the village


The darkness wrapped itself around the village as the wind howled and the trees danced to the moons eternal beauty. People say rumours that the moon is a Goddess and her shimmering light can show the way to all your problems but like I said it's only a rumour... or is it? I am going to tell you a story about a young boy with golden blond hair and gorgeous pool blue eyes. He has a dreadful secret that he doesn't know himself. He has been abused by the villagers and been shouted words such as 'die monster' or `get out you pest' that scarred him for life. He was lied to and kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5 and not a soul cared that he was suffering intense pain...It was just not fair everyone (including the friend who lured him into a trap but that's another story) _**HATED him**_ for no reason at all. But this will all change when one night on the night of the blondes' birthday the moon will shine its blinding light and lead the way.

Our blonde was running for his life from an angry mob of _crazy_ villages that threatened- well not threatened but take action-to kill him and torture him until he's in total agony. The boy cried for help pleading, begging asking for them to put an end to his pointless life but the pain didn't come. w-w-what is t-this irresistible smell he never felt but all his life was pain and suffering but now he felt a warm sensation in his body. Unexpected the sensation died down when the mobs began to beat him like a wild animal. He was in complete pain and he knew that way too often. People say you should never see fear on a child's face but this child wore that dreadful look that could tear someone apart. After 2 complete hours of torture the boy was to die and to be honest he was waiting for them to end all the suffering little does he know he can't die but that will come up later in the story.

"I think it's time we put an end to this nightmare guys, "stated one of the villages as they approached bringing his kunai up high. As soon as he was just in front he stabbed the boy. He screamed until his whole world became pitch black.

_When he woke up he found himself in a dark narrow ally way tossed aside like garbage. Out of nowhere an ANBU appeared looking at him with cold eyes. 'Why do they look at me with such cold eyes, w-what did _I DO_ 'the blonde thought while he started to cry. Then the blonde knew it was a ROOT ANBU which means Danzo was going to try making him his tool for the village."What's your name kid I don't have much time so speak up?" he said as the blonde just looked at him confused. "M-m-my n-name I-is Naruto U-Uzumaki what do y-you w-want" stuttered Naruto as he was trying to escape. "Lord Danzo wants your presence and don't worry it's a surprise just take my hand" stated the ROOT ANBU AGENT as Naruto took his hand and they both sunshin away.

_**At The Hokage Tower**

The Hokage was fighting the strongest and most feared enemy to all Hokage's, paper work. Suddenly an ANBU agent appeared and this made the old man grin."Yes Kakashi state you business" said the Hokage looking up from his paper work."Lord Hokage we have heard that Naruto has disappeared and there is no sign of the Kyuubi brat" said Kakashi with an eye frown, The Hokage just looked at him then down to his paper work."Kakashi as much as I want to kill that demon we must find the jinjuriki so we can have a tool for the village, "said the depressed Sarutobi as he signalled him to leave.

_**IN THE ROOT ANBU BASE**

Naruto was in great pain now that Danzo had him. He had untested chemicals injected in his body and was beaten. This happened for 5 years and now Naruto was trying to escape. Naruto was running for his life towards the light that shone in the darkness."I-I'm almost there, I-I'm FREE *UGH*" A kunai went straight in his leg but Naruto still kept crawling to the light until a Root ANBU appeared in front of him...the gates are now and forever closed. Naruto turned around to see Danzo with his sadistic smile on his ugly face. "*tsk* *tsk* Naruto-Naruto what did I tell you about trying to escape" Teased Danzo as he lifted his cane. "No sir please don't I beg you"

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

The last WHACK broke his cane and Naruto was bleeding heavily and curled up in a ball."Ojin-san –help *sniff* me"

WHACK

Danzo kicked Naruto in the ribs as blood came out of Naruto's mouth. "Take him to his cell we have a lot to catch up with" Said Danzo with his new cane. Naruto watch as they took him away then his world became black.

Naruto Mindscape

"**Naruto awake your power's use your hatred to destroy this village for what they have done all the suffering ends NOW"**

"**W-who are you...NO Kyuubi no kitsune"**

"**Naruto I can help you all you have to do is-"**

"Help me, HELP ME where were you when I was beaten, Where were you when I had untested chemicals In my body all my life all I've known is **PAIN AND SUFFERING!"**

**A chain wrapped around Kyuubi as it absorbed his blood and all Naruto could see was pain, destruction and hate. Naruto screamed as his fangs grew and his eyes became crimson red as he wore a sadistic smile on his face**

Back in the ROOT ANBU BASE

Three of the ANBU came to check on Naruto but all of a sudden 2 of the disappeared and then the other put is torch on as he saw the 2 of the as dry as a bone teared apart. The other looked in horror as he saw Naruto biting on his neck. Naruto looked up to see the disgusted look on his face and gave him an evil grin. "Nice night for a drink isn't it hehe" hissed Naruto as his screams could be heard all over the base.

Outside the base

"Okay men were inside now we split into 2 groups. You go find Naruto or any survivors and we have to go find some evidence." Said the Hokage as they nodded and disappeared into the base.

With group 1

"Okay group you 2 will come with me to Danzo's office and you 2 go try fix the light understood" exclaimed Inu

As they both nodded and started searching

At Danzo's office

"Sir I found Danzo Sir" said the cat mask ANBU. Inu walked over to where Danzo was and picked him up by the collar. "You Old Man where's Naruto and who did all this?" asked Inu. A 55 experienced old man would have such fear in his eyes. "I-It was that Demon Boy y-you can't let him have me he gonna kill me PLEASE I BEG" Inu just shook his head at Danzo's pleading.

You are under arrest for child abuse and using untested chemicals on a child.

As he dragged him outside

NO PLEASE ON *UGH*

Naruto appeared and bit as hard as he could in to Danzo neck tearing him apart limb from limb until he had no blood in his body. Inu or should I say Kakashi looked in disgust before using his Sharingan to knock Naruto out.

-Naruto your suffering only begins

- Kakashi-sensei what do you-?

And Naruto fell unconscious on the floor as Kakashi contacted The Hokage about everything that just happened.


End file.
